


羽翼之下 Under My Wings

by Augathra



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Chinese, Fluff and Smut, Genn has a dry sense of humour, M/M, Protective Khadgar, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augathra/pseuds/Augathra
Summary: 卡德加“随手”帮了一把苔丝公主，吉恩发现大法师真的很有“老母鸡”的感觉。





	羽翼之下 Under My Wings

**Author's Note:**

> 七夕快乐~~

啊，炖肉没时间了，先来点甜腻的小饼干吧！

里面有很多很多游戏里的梗……

**\-----------------------------------**

“喔，快看，你的耳朵后面有一枚硬币！”大法师卡德加面带兴奋地把手伸向吉恩·格雷迈恩浓密的白发。（注1）

       狼人国王感觉到了金属轻滑过脸颊的凉意，只见卡德加的收回的手指间夹着一枚光辉闪耀的银币，硬币在空气划过时留下一道彩虹色的斑斓轨迹。

       吉恩叹了口气：“卡德加……”

       以为爱人会被自己这招给逗乐的大法师挥了挥手，硬币凭空消失了，他扬起眉：“知道吗？有时候你甚至比伊利丹更难取悦。”

       吉尔尼斯之主翻了个白眼，一把捏住法师的手扯向自己，开始在温热的掌心上留下细碎的吻：“你也知道的，我不喜欢你提到那个精灵。”

       吉恩精心修剪整齐的胡须刮过柔软的皮肤，卡德加感觉手掌与心脏都在发痒，忍不住发出一声低哼，他明白吉恩对于伊利丹的“敌意”：“可他确实比你有幽默感多了，至少会因为我的经典把戏笑一笑。”

       狼人的浅啄变为了吮吸，他颇有几分情色意味地舔弄起法师的手指：“你的意思是，你现在每天待在抗魔联军营地就是在和他打情骂俏？”

       这回轮到卡德加叹气了：“吉恩……”

      “现在是谁缺乏幽默感了？”吉恩放开卡德加的手，“想要‘取悦’我其实很简单，可不需要你在淤泥里挖礼物。”

       大法师倒是没想到格雷迈恩会关注到这种小事：“你怎么知道我把硬币落在破碎海岸了？”

       吉恩坐在了桌子上，把卡德加扯到怀中：“托洛里奥可是个事无巨细都会向我汇报的好属下。另外，你不要太宠苔丝了。”

       卡德加反应了一会儿，瞬间明白了硬币和苔丝之间的联系：“玩刀的公主可不需要我‘宠’，‘没人敢惹无冕’。”（注2）

       “但秘法震荡炸弹更加厉害，”吉恩挑起眉，“需要你亲自飞过去送的武器可不是普通肯瑞托法师能够做出来的。”

       平日里喜欢各种双关的卡德加想要说点打趣的话搪塞，却半天找不出理由，只能承认自己额外的关心：“对付军团战舰的炸弹还有不少剩余，我降低了火药威力与雷管法力感应灵敏度，以免误伤到盗贼们。然后混入了震慑术效果，加以延时药水，虽然减少了杀伤力，但是也提高了恶魔被昏迷——”

       吉恩用吻打断了喋喋不休法术技巧的大法师：“我可不是想和你讨论魔法炸弹制作方式。”

       卡德加对于战士的“沉默”技巧有些不满，他正要讲到“如何最大限度利用奥术秩序之力压制邪能”的精妙之处：“那是为了什么？责怪我保护过度了？”

       老战士捏了把法师的腰：“为了表达感谢。你知道的，有时候我对于苔丝感到……很棘手。”

       银发的老法师轻侧过头静听狼人国王略带迟疑的话语，卡德加很少听格雷迈恩谈到家人，尚且回不去的国土，牺牲的黎姆，沉入海底的米雅，仅剩的苔丝……卡德加自己对于“家”这个概念几近于无，一般他会尽量避免这类话题，上次提到洛丹伦的时候双方够尴尬了。（注3）

      “其实在被遗忘者开始入侵的时候，我就察觉到苔丝和我记忆中有些娇气的小公主有所不同了，”吉恩叹了口气，手开始随意地抚弄着卡德加的银发，“当时我觉得她一方面是经受磨难成长了，一方面也是受到了罗娜的影响。”

       “我从暴风雨之境回来之后，苔丝刚开跟着‘侠盗’萝伦学习盗贼技巧了。身为吉尔尼斯皇室成员，从小就需要熟悉各种武器及战斗技巧，黎姆倾向单手剑，而她格外喜欢匕首和单手剑，灵巧而又隐蔽。我想，高弗雷的背叛让苔丝明白了在这个世界唯有增强自身的实力才是最为可靠与有效的保护手段。”

       吉恩放下了抚弄卡德加头发的手，似乎陷入了回忆：“黎姆死后，苔丝更加努力磨练自己的技巧了，也变得和罗娜一样，越发勇敢与……大胆。在达纳苏斯安顿下来后，无论我如何反对，苔丝都要和皇家卫队一起狩猎。”

       老狼人摇摇头，不愿过多地回忆过去：“在潘达利亚，苔丝要求跟随索恩妮中尉进行侦查任务，估计就在那个时候，她认识了陶矢，为随后加入无冕者之影埋下了可能。当时，我可是为此发了几次火。”

       吉恩叹了口气：“可苔丝毕竟是我的女儿，完全继承了我的顽固，血液中流淌着吉尔尼斯人永不畏惧与退缩的狂野血液，她怎么都不愿意安心守在咆哮橡树或者暴风城。现在，你看看她，要么待在下水道，要么就是替温丝妮尔在破碎群岛上奔波。”

       卡德加轻抚吉恩的眉头，“苔丝完全有能力自保，也懂得如何去领导其他无冕者。然而燃烧军团的威胁无处不在，即便是潜伏于阴影之中也会有危险，所以我会忍不住会提供一下‘额外’的保护，毕竟……她是你仅剩的亲人了。”

       吉恩从担心的父亲角色中恢复了过来，他安静地注视着卡德加湛蓝的双眼：“你知道的，我现在多了一个亲人了。”

       卡德加显然没有预料到这份承认，他或许已全然接受了吉恩，却从未有时间去思考过两人作为“亲人”的关系，大法师张嘴想要说些什么，又犹豫着咽了下去。

       至今无法习惯直白地表露情感的吉恩也有些尴尬，他试着让老法师多点时间缓冲：“如果达拉然是一个家庭，你大概就是‘老母鸡’式的角色了。”

      “老母鸡？”卡德加扬眉，“我只听过别人把我比作‘乌鸦’。”

      “乌鸦？温丝妮尔骑着的那种吗？”

      “吉恩……”卡德加忍不住想要翻白眼了，吉尔尼斯之主偶尔流露出的干涩幽默感可没几个人能笑得出来。（注4）

       “你从未曾停下，”白发老战士用手抬起法师的下颚，印上一个吻，“守护着艾泽拉斯，保护着这座被军团围攻的城市。”

       “大到开启防御武器，驱赶犬王哈卡。小到巡视下水道，阻止炼金房骚乱，这座城市没有什么事情逃得过你的眼睛，”吉恩故意换了个强调模仿卡德加，“‘维库，达拉然受我保护，退散’！”（注5）

       大法师被狼人国王的表情给逗乐了。吉恩的捻起一绺卡德加的银发：“即使是莉尔贝丝钓到一颗夜明珠，都会跑来找你，虽然奖励只是‘摸摸头’。”

        卡德加露出微笑：“或许并没能像麦迪文一样继承守护者的力量，然而出于本能，我总想把我所关心的人置于羽翼之下，保护他们。”

      “老母鸡，”吉恩捧住卡德加的脸，“在你忙于保护艾泽拉斯，保护达拉然，保护苔丝的时候。我也想要保护你，即便面对的是整个燃烧军团。”

       大法师搂住吉恩的脖子，让两人的唇舌交缠起来。

**【TBC？】**

注1：反复点击卡德加，他除了“知识就是力量”、摸到袍子湿了等等反应之外，会有一句：“On look, there’s a copper piece right behind your ear!” —— “哦，看，你的耳朵后面有枚铜币！”——哈哈，仿佛街头魔法师一般！于是我把这个和彩虹硬币梗结合到一起。他还有几个句子都很有魔法师的味道233333

  
  


注2：这个文梗的来源就是有次我做海滩日常，发现挖硬币的旁边任务就是苔丝的盗贼任务。她用的还是秘法炸弹！！谁给她做的呢？……嗯哼~~感觉是卡德加去送炸弹的时候顺路把硬币给掉了呢，哈哈哈~~

  
  


  
  


No one cross Uncrowned! 是盗贼NPC会喊的话语，苔丝在盗贼任务的部分截图如下……好吧，很不像公主的公主。如果你的PVP威望到了2级，联盟表彰大会的时候，苔丝会取代他的老爸和达利乌斯一起出席表彰仪式。她在职业任务里和瓦蕾拉的互动，非常百合，哈哈哈哈~~~

  
  


  
  


注3：如同往常，米雅设定在逃难的时候死掉了。至于卡德加的家庭，这个我有算是合理的二设，会在银鬃里写到……嗯，提示一下：卡德加是洛丹伦人（无论小说电影他都不是孤儿），他在WLK回来之后，家人都怎么了呢？似乎从没有提到。

 

注4：盗贼的职业坐骑是……迅捷卡德加缰绳！（努力练小号就为了这个）。

至于吉恩的幽默感，看我随缘的签名就知道了，破碎海滩战役的时候他那句喊话把我给笑死了。

  
  


注5：开启防御武器我就不说了，驱赶犬王哈卡是猎人大厅任务。下水道巡逻出自盗贼大厅任务，瓦蕾拉抱怨“卡德加的狗”老是来找麻烦，我在镶金问了一下，头目说是卡德加偶尔会到下水道执行表面上的管理任务233333

维库女巫是炼金专业任务，啊，被大法师的反应苏到腿软。

夜明珠则是钓鱼神器任务，啊，被大法师摸头发苏到腿软。

  
  


**卡德加·真·老母鸡！！！！  
**


End file.
